A Grand Illusion
by Domitiana
Summary: Madeline de Chagny loved the stableboy's magic tricks. So much so that her thirst for tall tales is thought the reason she disappeared, running away from home to find adventure. But what is the truth and what is a grand illusion?
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Grand Illusion

Fandom: Phantom of the Opera, no real specific version in my mind so feel free to imagine your own if you like

Characters: Christine/Raoul, OCs (if you really hate his name, please don't take it out on me! There is a reason he has it.)

Chapters: 1/8 + epilogue

Rating: K+

Warnings: None for early chapters, twists and kidnapping later but no violence

A/N: This story is fairly short, each chapter quite brief so I'll post up one a day most likely. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, and I hereby disclaim this. Phantom of the Opera isn't mine. Madeline and Donatien are though so please don't nick them.

* * *

><p>The little girl laughed happily and clapped her hands.<p>

"Again, again!"

Crouching on the ground in front of her was a young man with long ruddy brown hair, tied back loosely at the top of his neck. In his long fingered hands he held a small red ball and as the girl watched, awestruck, he moved the ball from one hand to the next and _poof_! It disappeared!

She fell about laughing.

"That is a marvellous trick," her mother commented. The youth stood up and bowed to her, grinning a very mischievous and sultry grin. It seemed out of place on his young face. Like he should have been too young and too naïve to carry such a grin. And yet, there it was. It made the woman, one Christine de Chagny, just a touch uncomfortable. Nonetheless, she offered a polite smile back.

"Good day."

"Good day, _Madame_." He held out a hand and introduced himself. "I am Donatien Leroux."

She took his offered hand and let him kiss her knuckles. He actually did go so far as to press his lips against her skin and it surprised her, again making her wonder where he got the audacity from.

"A pleasure to meet you, _Monsieur_ Leroux. How long have you been working here?"

"Here, _Madame_? Oh, only a few weeks."

"And you are the stableboy?"

"For now," he chuckled.

The little girl, Madeline, had run off to see her new pony that her father, ever spoiling her, had recently bought. Christine smiled at her fondly and the young man put the little red ball back in his pocket.

"She is a beautiful child, _Madame_; if you don't mind my saying so."

"Yes. She is."

"Does she often like magic tricks?"

The lady laughed.

"Oh, yes! What child doesn't? Do you know many, young man?"

Donatien nodded, and again he had that grin. A cheeky, knowing grin.

"I am training to be a master of illusion, _Madame_," he explained softly. "A magician, if you will."

"Ah," she chuckled, a little condescendingly, though she didn't mean it that way really. "I suppose that is why you will only be with us a little while, yes?"

"Something like that, _Madame_."

"And who are you training under, if it isn't a rude question to ask of a future master of illusion?"

"Of course not, _Madame_. I am learning from my father. He has taught me many tricks. Many illusions."

"How lovely, to share that with your father."

"Did you learn to sing from your father, _Madame_?" he asked her.

Christine's smile dropped away.

"That was rather impertinent, young man."

The youth nodded, suitably chastised, and took a step back, further into the stables where his duties awaited him.

"As you say. My apologies, _Madame_."

"Never mind. Off with you."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Grand Illusion

Characters: Christine/Raoul, OCs

Chapters: 2/8 + epilogue

Rating: K+

Warnings: None for early chapters, twists and kidnapping later

* * *

><p>"Papa! Look! Look what Donatien taught me!"<p>

The little bundle of giggles and curls that was Madeline de Chagny leapt into her father's lap and held up a thin rod of wood, with a circle of paper slotted in the end. On one side of the paper was a picture of a cat, on the other a little bird in flight. Madeline held the rod at the opposite end, between the palm of her hands and started to rub them back and forth. Before his eyes, the little cat was suddenly batting at the bird with his upraised paws. Vicomte Raoul de Chagny laughed.

"That is almost dreadful, Madeline! The poor little bird."

She nodded, still with a beaming, beautiful smile on her face.

"But isn't it wonderful too, Papa? Donatien said it was an, um, _ussion_."

"An _ill_usion, Madeline," he corrected her gently. "An illusion. Like magic."

"Yes! But he said it isn't quite magic. He hasn't learnt much magic yet and doesn't have any tricks to show me."

"Well, Donatien is good to show you what he does know then. You know, it is said that a magician never reveals his secrets."

The girl frowned and looked down at the stick and paper in her hands.

"But he taught me this. And he said that his papa was teaching him _his_ tricks."

Raoul laughed again.

"Well, perhaps there are rare exceptions to the rule. You should feel very lucky and make sure you say thank you to _Monsieur_."

"I do, Papa! I always say thank you when he shows me a trick or saddles Princess or helps me onto Princess or teaches me something."

"Good girl."

Madeline ran off to go show the housekeeper her new trick.

1


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Grand Illusion

Characters: Christine/Raoul, OCs

Chapters: 3/8 + epilogue

Rating: K+

Warnings: None for early chapters, twists and kidnapping later

* * *

><p>Christine spoke lightly as she climbed into bed with her husband.<p>

"I like it here, Raoul. I really do now."

He put down the book he'd been skimming through and smiled at her.

"I'm glad. I like it too. It's a wonderful drive from here to the offices. And I do like having the land for Maddie to play on." He chuckled happily. "She does love her pony, doesn't she?"

"Really, Raoul," Christine let out a playful sigh, "you've spoilt her rotten. No man will ever be able to please her, ever, because of you."

"Nonsense. My sisters were treated just the same way and they are both very happily married."

"Hmmm… Perhaps you are right."

"Of course I'm right."

The handsome young Vicomte leant over to press a kiss on his wife's cheek. She blushed faintly. He sat back once again and stretched his arms over his head, yawning.

"How are you getting on with the help? Any problems?"

"No," she answered. "They're all marvellous. Cook is a lovely lady. Marcel keeps me on my toes but in a good way."

"What do you think of the stableboy? Is he helpful enough when you need it?"

"Leroux? Oh yes. Why do you ask?"

"I just wonder. He didn't really have much experience, is all. I know Madeline _adores_ him but I do need him to do his job as well."

"He seems to be working well. Nothing is ever out of place when I need it. And he's very helpful. Perhaps a little too forthright when it comes to asking questions. It makes me wonder if he perhaps is simply not used to being around a different class to his own. You know, like I was at first."

Raoul turned to her, brow furrowed.

"What do you mean? Has he been impertinent?"

Christine shrugged.

"Well, perhaps not impertinent so much as unknowingly presumptuous."

"How so?"

"He's asked me a few questions that were a little impolite, that's all. Oh, Raoul, he's not meant anything by it. It's just a case of young curiosity, I'm sure. You remember what that was like, don't you?"

He nodded and set his book on the nightstand.

"Yes. I do. But Christine, do tell me if he causes any difficulty. I brought you and Maddie here to find peace and happiness, not trouble with the help."

"I know. And I'm sure, if you asked her, Madeline would tell you he is the most perfect person on God's green earth."

The both smiled fondly at the idea and then Raoul smirked.

"Has she shown you the latest?"

"Which one?"

"The coin behind the ear."

"Oh yes! Well, she's tried. I have to say, he's very good. He has aspirations to being an illusionist."

"Yes, I heard. Odd ambition for a profession, don't you think?"

"I don't know, to be honest. Is it? I'm starting to think that Maddie's getting it into her head to do the same…"

The two shook their heads and laughed again at the thought before snuffing their lamps and laying down to rest.

1


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Grand Illusion

Characters: Christine/Raoul, OCs

Chapters: 4/8 + epilogue

Rating: K+

Warnings: None for early chapters, twists and kidnapping later

* * *

><p>"Leroux, have you seen Madeline down here? It time for her luncheon."<p>

Dark eyes looked up from where lithe hands were deftly knotting a thin rope. Donatien smiled his strangely knowing smile and shook his head.

"I'm sorry, _Madame_. I'm afraid she isn't here. Perhaps in the gardens? She said she wanted to practice skipping stones on the pond, last I heard."

"Oh."

Christine huffed and sat on one of the feed barrels there in the stable. The young man gazed at her almost improperly. He dropped the first rope he'd knotted and started on another.

"Are you tired, _Madame_?"

"A little. I've had a busy morning."

"Perhaps you'd like me to go and look for the young _Mam'selle_ for you, _Madame_? It would be no trouble. The horses don't need me for the moment."

The lady smiled and thanked him for the offer, telling him to finish what he was doing first, if he liked. He thanked her in return and tightened a knot.

"What are you making there, Leroux?" she asked him after a moment of catching her breath.

"This, _Madame_?" He held up his pile of ropes and his eyes twinkled. "It's a ladder."

"A ladder? Of rope?"

"Yes, _Madame_. My father taught me to make them. I'm practicing. Very handy to have. Takes up much less space and you can carry them with you with ease."

"Your father is an illusionist, isn't he?"

Donatien nodded, his eyes once again fixed on the rope he held.

"That's right, _Madame_. But not by profession anymore. More… as a hobby. But he's always put it to use."

"Has he never performed?"

"You mean on stage?"

"Yes."

"Once or twice. Some years ago. His illusions were considered very good and he made money but it wasn't quite…" He shrugged. "I'm not sure, Madame. He stopped a long time ago."

"But he teaches you."

"Yes. When he can. And what he can. Some of his tricks are, oh, _spectacular_, _Madame_! They are used by masters of illusion around the world!"

She smiled, a touch of sadness in her eyes.

"I knew a sort-of illusionist once…" He gave her a curious look but Christine changed topic. "You know, my father was a violinist! A great musician. He died… long before I truly started ever to pursue music, as a profession. But even I have sung his songs and sometimes I see sheet music of his pieces. He didn't compose all that much. Only a few songs. But they are still being played. And he left a great legacy of music for me. I think it is nice to know that we can carry on our fathers' passion sometimes, don't you?"

"Yes, _Madame_. I do. Though Father does rather object to my following in his shoes. I had to argue long and hard to convince him I was sure."

They both chuckled at the thought. Christine could easily see the young man pleading his case passionately to an older version of himself.

"Madeline is taking violin lessons." She said after a moment. "When she's old enough I'm going to give her my father's violin."

"I'm sure she will be overjoyed, _Madame_. The young _Mam'selle_ speaks highly of her music. She seems very talented with her voice as well."

"Oh? You've heard her sing?"

"Only when she plays nearby the stables. Which is a lot these days," he laughed. "I do hope you don't mind, _Madame_. I don't mean any harm by teaching her a few little tricks now and then."

Christine waved his question away with her hand and smiled cheerily.

"Not at all. She loves it. And as a mother, what makes my child happy, makes me happy. Actually," she giggled and blushed, "I was going to ask… Leroux, do you think you could teach me something? Just a little thing. Well, I mean, you might not know it but, when I was a child, my father could do this amazing thing where he seemed to take his finger right off his hand, as though he'd actually-_yes_! That's it! You do know it!"

Donatien and Christine laughed together again, hers a bright, feminine laugh and his dark, almost purring.

"Yes, _Madame_. It's very simple. My father taught me this when I was barely knee high. Here…"

He stood up then and went to crouch beside her. Christine sat up straighter. The stableboy, not bothering to ask first, took up her hand in his own and folded them in a particular way. He manoeuvred and fiddled until, at last, Christine laughed in glee.

"Oh, that is so simple! And I never worked it out!"

"You were young, _Madame_."

"Did you work out how your father did it, before he told you?"

Donatien grinned. Again, it made Christine feel just a little unnerved. But she shook it off as just an unusual smile. Some people were like that. Some children seemed much older than their age, as the young man with her did.

"Yes. But I'm told I was always a very bright child. My nursemaid despaired of me."

"Indeed… Well," she sighed, "I should return to searching for my daughter."

"Oh, please, _Madame_, let me. You should practice so that you are ready to dazzle your audience later."

"Very well. If you find her in the gardens, would you send her straight inside?"

"Of course, _Madame_."

"And perhaps later you might show me how this rope ladder of your works. It seems intriguing."

"Very well, _Madame_."

1


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Grand Illusion

Characters: Christine/Raoul, OCs

Chapters: 5/8 + epilogue

Rating: K+

Warnings: None for early chapters, twists and kidnapping later

* * *

><p>"And then you pull this through here and… <em>voila<em>!"

"It's a bunny! Mama, look! A bunny!"

Christine smiled and nodded.

"I can see that, Madeline. It's a lovely bunny."

The little girl turned to the young man and beamed.

"Will you teach me, Donatien?"

"Perhaps later, _Mam'selle_," Donatien answered gently. "I need to get back now. The horses don't feed themselves."

"Couldn't you teach them to?" Madeline asked, childlike curiosity rife on her face.

Christine was about to tell her daughter to leave the stableboy to do his duties when the answer of the young man stopped her.

"Well, yes, I could. But it would take some time and I'd have to change many things in the stables."

The lady of the house raised her eyebrows in surprise and set her embroidery onto her lap. She chuckled and asked him, "Could you really?"

"_Madame_?"

"Could you really teach the horses to feed themselves?"

He thought about it for a few moments, ideas seeming to fly through his head and across his eyes while Madeline tried her best to figure out a way to keep both her newest friend and her mother in sight at the same time. Christine just patiently waited.

"It… could be done. With time. But I would have to ask some people about it."

"That's amazing, Leroux!" Christine exclaimed. "I would never have considered it possible to do such a thing."

He just smirked.

"Not really, _Madame_. I'm surprised you would think so. Trained horses are used at the opera house."

She went silent at his statement and shortly after, told Madeline to go fetch the maid for afternoon tea. When the girl was gone, Christine spoke once again to Donatien.

"What makes you say that, Leroux?"

"About the horses, _Madame_?"

"No. The opera house."

"Oh, well, I know one of the men who worked in the stables there once. And I have been there a few times. My father took me, to show me what they do backstage. Some of the tricks they use are based on popular illusions. Mirrors and the like."

"Did you like it?"

His smile faltered a little and Donatien pushed a loose lock of ruddy hair behind his ear. He shrugged.

"Honestly? It frightened me, to be there. That place felt too big, too crowded. And there was something… unnerving about it. Papa always said there was nothing to worry about so long as I never got lost but still… But I was young, _Madame_!" he laughed it off. Christine gave him a reassuring smile.

"Everyone gets intimidated a little the first time they are there. And you know, Leroux, you are still quite young."

"Sixteen, _Madame_. Almost seventeen," he said, with a sigh of one who'd had to defend it often.

"When is your birthday?"

"In two months time."

"I shall have to tell my husband. He likes to give the help a bonus on their birthdays."

"Oh! Please, _Madame_, that is not necessary!"

"Nonsense. It's our pleasure. And you've been very good at your job, for someone so young and without experience."

He bowed and thanked her, then excused himself. Christine settled back into her chair and picked up her embroidery again. But her mind was far away. Back in the dark halls of the opera house, with another magician she had once known.

1


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Grand Illusion

Characters: Christine/Raoul, OCs

Chapters: 6/8 + epilogue

Rating: K+

Warnings: Kidnapping

* * *

><p>The Vicomte and his wife were sitting down to breakfast when a young maid, pale and looking quite nervous, came in to interrupt them.<p>

"Excuse me, _Monsieur_, _Madame_…"

Raoul waved at her to enter properly and she curtsied quickly.

"What is it, Cherise?"

"I… I-I can't find _Mam'selle_ Madeline!"

"What?"

"She isn't in her room. And I've searched the playroom and the gardens. I cannot find her!"

The de Chagny's stood quickly and worriedly called all the maids, housekeeper and others there to start a search. It was not like their little daughter not to turn up to breakfast. She was an incurable morning person and always had been, but she had never, not once in all her life, gone beyond her or her parents' rooms before breakfast. So they panicked and went looking.

An hour later Madeline was still missing. Christine was sitting in the kitchen, staring out the window with wide eyes, waiting for news. It was Donatien whose gentle touch on her shoulder made her jump and spin around. He looked at her with his dark, strange eyes and a deep frown on his face.

"Are you feeling well enough, _Madame_? Considering the circumstances, I mean."

She shook her head, eyes constantly brimming with tears but not letting them loose.

"No. No, Leroux, I'm not well enough! My little girl is missing! I'm _terrified_!"

"I'm sorry, _Madame_. Truly. I… I wish I had some kind of magic trick to make her reappear."

"Why aren't you out there, looking for her?"

He winced at the harshness of her statement and begged her forgiveness. Christine bit her lip and shook her head.

"No. _I'm_ sorry, Leroux. I know you seem to care for my daughter. You're always so patient with her, even when she is bothersome. I know you would help all you can."

"I _have_ been looking, _Madame_. And the truth is… Uh, I found this."

He pulled something from inside his waistcoat and Christine gasped. It was Madeline's hair ribbon. The one she herself had tied her daughter's thick curly hair back with the night before.

"Where did you find that?"

"It was outside. On the ground. Beside the stables, _Madame_."

"But… Why would she go to the stables so early in the morning?"

"I could not say, _Madame_. I only arrived here a little over twenty minutes ago, to get the Vicomte's carriage ready."

"And you checked the stables? All through?"

"No, _Madame_. I was told it was already done."

"But that is ridiculous! You're the stableboy! No one knows them better than you, not even Raoul! Go back. Check again. She might be in there, hurt or… Go, Leroux! Now!"

The young man rushed out to obey her. And he returned, looking almost as pale and nervous as the nursemaid had that early morning. He shook his head and told the Vicomte and his wife that Madeline wasn't there. And neither was her pony. Princess was missing with her bridle and reins gone.

Christine burst into terrified tears. Raoul clenched his jaw and called for the _gendarme_. Leroux merely returned, quietly, to the stables.

1


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Grand Illusion

Characters: Christine/Raoul, OCs

Chapters: 7/8 + epilogue

Rating: K+

Warnings: Kidnapping

* * *

><p>Days passed. The <em>gendarme<em> had found Princess the pony not too far from the de Chagny's home, yet there was no sign of Madeline. Christine refused to leave the house and barely spoke to anyone without questioning them relentlessly about _anything_ that might give them a clue why she would have left that morning. The only person who could offer her any comfort was Leroux, and he only because he seemed to feel as devastatedly guilty as she did.

After a week, the young man stood before the desk of the now ever solemn Vicomte de Chagny and handed him a letter.

"I'm sorry, _Monsieur_. I just…" he gulped before going on. "I just don't think I can stay. I…"

Raoul nodded, not bothering to open the letter. He offered a good reference and the rest of the week's pay. Donatien refused to take it. He merely wished them well and said he would pray every day that their daughter returned to them safely.

Christine saw him as he made his way to the back door to leave and she called his name. Donatien turned to her with a deeply saddened look.

"_Madame_?"

"What were you speaking to Raoul about?" she asked him gently. Over the previous days, they'd gotten to know each other enough that the boundaries of class were a little more relaxed. So she felt no guilt at putting a hand on his arm then. He looked at it, almost curiously.

"I handed in my resignation, _Madame_. I can't stay here. I feel like… Every day I feel as though it is my fault that…" He took a long deep breath and whispered, "Forgive me, _Madame_ de Chagny. I feel like it is my fault _Mam'selle_ Madeline ran off. If I hadn't told her stories about magical kingdoms and mystical lands and adventure, she wouldn't have gotten such a foolish notion in her head! I'm sure of it!"

"No. No, Leroux… _Donatien_. No. This isn't your fault. She has always been adventurous."

"And I did not help that… I should go, _Madame_."

She nodded sadly.

"Very well… We'll miss you."

"And I you, _Madame_."

"Did Raoul give you a letter of reference? For your next job?"

"Oh. No, _Madame_. I don't need it. I don't need the money."

Her brow creased and Christine fumbled for a question.

"Oh. I thought…"

"I saved enough while I was working for you, _Madame_. Just enough. My father… He isn't poor, _Madame_. I told you his illusions were used around the world. He made a few patents and a good deal of money. But he would not finance my ideas for a show and said that I should find work to save up for it. I have. And now I can do what I wish. Though I am no longer sure I want to. Now, every time I create a new illusion… I think of Madeline; how she would enjoy it, how she would laugh… And I cannot bear those memories, _Madame_! Especially not here. She will not laugh at them anymore… I should go. My father is expecting me home."

"Do you have far to travel?"

"A little way… _Madame_, I wish you all the best. Please don't be angry at my leaving. I do not mean any disrespect by it."

"Of course not. I know that, Donatien. It was delightful to have had you work for us. Perhaps I will see you around. Perhaps I will see you perform your illusions one day."

He grinned but it was weak.

"You already have, _Madame_."

With that, he left the de Chagny house.

1


	8. Chapter 8

Title: A Grand Illusion

Characters: Christine/Raoul, OCs

Chapters: 8/8 + epilogue

Rating: K+

Warnings: Twists and kidnapping

* * *

><p>"<em>Monsieur<em>?"

"Yes, Burkett? What is it?"

The new stable hand scratched his head and stepped into Raoul's office. He cleared his throat and pulled a rucksack out from behind his back.

"I found this, _Monsieur_. It was in the stable, hidden at the bottom of the hayloft. I thought perhaps…"

He left it with the Vicomte and Raoul debated with himself for a while whether he should check it. It was most likely something of Leroux's. He might have just sent it straight on ahead to the young man but it turned out, he'd discovered some days before, that the youth wasn't at the address he had given them. So instead Raoul lifted the rucksack in his hands and tipped it on its side to look inside.

A small pile of oddities tumbled out. He spread them out on his desk.

There were bits and pieces of thread and rope, glass and some red balls. A little handheld mirror and a pile of papers sat at the side. Most of the papers were covered with sketches of horses, the stables and the members of the de Chagny family. Some were odd pictures of what looked like devices. And then there was… music?

Raoul picked up the sheet music and went pale. It was just notations. All hand written in the same writing as the letter of resignation he'd received. The Vicomte called for his wife and continued looking through the sack, more aggressively. There were various other little things, including the stick and paper his little girl had so eagerly showed him. And a map of the house and lands. A strangely knotted rope came out in his ghostly white hands as Christine stepped into the room.

"Raoul, what is…? What's all this?"

"Christine…You… You got to know Leroux, the stableboy, didn't you?"

"Yes. Why? Are these his?" she asked as she started to sort through the mess covering Raoul's desk. "Oh! That's his rope ladder. He showed me how me made it."

The Vicomte pulled it all the way out. The first end to be seen was covered in dried up, crusty, once-was-mud. At the other end a folded piece of parchment was tied with a familiar ribbon.

Neither of the de Chagny's could move to pick it up. And then, after a long moment, Christine screamed in wordless horror, rage and pain. Raoul opened the letter, tearing it a little in his anger. Tears fell down his cheeks as he read.

_Madame Christine de Chagny_

_What do you think? My first grand illusion._

"Bastard! He told me! He rubbed it in my face! He said I'd seen his illusions…"

_I will admit, I needed my father's assistance in the planning, but the execution was all mine. You know, I am still sorry I couldn't make your little Madeline reappear. I'm afraid this illusion will not have a prestige. None that you will get to enjoy, at least. But, Madame, do not cry. Madeline has her grandfather's violin, just as you wished._

"Papa's violin? _He_ stole it! Raoul, he took our little girl!"

Together they wept.

1


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Grand Illusion

Characters: Special guest :D & OCs

Chapters: Epilogue

Rating: K+

Warnings: Kidnapping

* * *

><p>**Some weeks before…**<p>

Miles away in a dark old home with heavy ivy growing up the side and a seemingly cold air about it, the now unemployed Donatien fell heavily into a chair. He lifted a glass of brandy up and sipped at it delicately, like one who was still not yet used to the taste of alcohol. Across from him, his father's own glass was already emptied.

"How did you fare, Son?"

The tiredness and sadness left the youth's face like a mask being slowly peeled away. His grin, cocky and shrewd, returned in full force, stronger even than the day he'd first met the _Madame_ de Chagny.

"It was as smooth as silk. I told you it would, Father! Poor _Madame_ feels so very sorry for me."

"And you left your little bag of tricks?"

"Yes. You know, I nearly forgot the music. But it's all in there. I wonder if they'll work it out without the letter?"

"I suppose we'll never know."

Donatien yawned, worn from a long day of riding. The house they lived in was much further from the home of the de Chagny's than he'd given _Madame_ to believe, and he'd not stopped to rest. He'd wanted to be back with his beloved family as soon as he could.

"Did Maddie cause you trouble while I was gone, Father?"

The elder man smirked and waved his hand dismissively.

"Nothing a little snifter of brandy couldn't fix. I showed her some magic, as promised, and then she slept like an angel."

Donatien nodded and yawned again. His father stood up and moved over to him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You should go to bed. Get some rest. It's all done and you can have a good night's sleep for a change."

"Hmm… Yes, Papa…" he mumbled, his eyes already closing.

Erik smiled down at his son and shook his head a little, amused.

"Like an angel…"

He lifted Donatien in his arms as though he weighed nothing and carried him up to his bedroom, tucking him in once they were there as if the youth were but a little boy again. And then he began to unconsciously croon out a lullaby. It echoed softly around the big bedroom that he had only the year before been able to offer his son. Donatien had moved from run down apartments to unused attics to the cellars of the Opera Garnier. He'd never had a real _home_. Not like he deserved. Oh, it might have seemed a home at the time, but that too was all an illusion. Now though, the two of them had something _real_ and they were happy at last.

In the room across the hall, Madeline de Chagny slept away. She'd been distressed at first when they told her she wasn't going to see her family anymore. But in the ways of all young children she had started to overcome her fear and sadness with the promise of many wonderful things. A new home, a new life full of magic and music, and a family to share it all with. Maddie filled the last empty hole in the lives of the two men; the new little sister that Donatien had always wanted, and a piece of Christine that Erik felt he deserved.


End file.
